Conventionally, there is a known vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus including driving force estimation section for estimating a drive torque transferred from an engine to the drive wheels of a vehicle, backward force estimation section for estimating a backward force acting on the vehicle based on a road surface gradient, and braking force addition section for adding a braking force balanced with the backward force to the wheels based on the deviation between the drive torque and the backward force estimated by the driving force estimation section and the backward force estimation section, as a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus holding the brake hydraulic pressure so as to, for example, keep the halt state of the vehicle (see PATENT LITERATURE 1). Specifically, this technique sets the braking force so that the sum of the drive torque and the braking force equals the backward force.